


-Late Afternoon Date-

by WorldofValdis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofValdis/pseuds/WorldofValdis
Summary: --the first snack of the evening, but definitely not the last--
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	-Late Afternoon Date-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thingumy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingumy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! i love these two very much!!


End file.
